1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding shell structure for an electrical connector, more particularly to a shielding shell structure for an electrical connector having flanges, which could engage with the circuit board to prevent the shielding shell from deforming for the outer force during plug/unplug process.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technology, digital products are filled in our daily life gradually, but digital products with large volume are not convenient to the users. Therefore, because of the advancement of technology, more and more digital products make reduction in size to provide more light service to the users. Consequentially, the electrical connectors connecting the digital product and its peripheral device are also miniaturized in size constantly with the development of digital products; the applying range of the Mini-USB receptacle connector is wider and wider. For its high using value and large demand quantities, there are still issues of how to enlarge its applying range and how to heighten its using effect in creating or manufacturing the product. And there are still issues of how to achieve a convenient and stable plug/unplug applying effect. These issues are always the problems to be solved when manufacturers enlarge the product markets and are also objects when manufacturers seek for being to heighten competitive ability.
The existing Mini-USB receptacle connector usually comprises a housing, a terminal seat and a shielding shell enclosing around the housing. For the volume of the Mini-USB connector is small, the range enclosed by the shielding shell is consequentially small, relatively the engaging portion thereof is inevitably small, but the received plug/unplug force doesn't reduce with the reduction of the connector volume. Therefore its durability is tested considerably and the engaging portion of the shielding shell also confronts with an embarrassment of less engaging force. A general convention Mini-USB connector as shown in FIG. 1, although there are fastening leg structures on the peripheral, the matching insertion hole area still doesn't get appropriate reliable structure support. After times of plug/unplug, the insertion portion of the shielding shell may deform and shorten the using life of the product if there is no stable structure.
As the mentioned above, the Mini USB receptacle connector is used extensively and frequently, therefore, to strengthen the engaging force of the shielding shell life of the product when the connector volume is reduced is particularly needed.